The Curious Case Of Kermit The Frog
by miss kermie
Summary: Kermit has been having some strange dreams lately... And they've started to become real. And why are there two Miss Piggy's? (This is he whole story :3) R


Kermit the frog was a brave explorer. He was curently exploring a cave, completely covered in ice. Everytime he took a step, his flippers seem to freeze. He was exploring the frozen cave with his long time business partner, and friend, Fozzie Bear. "The temperature in here is at least below zero." Fozzie shivered, as he zipped up his coat even more.  
"Yeah. I wish what we were looking for wasn't in such a cold place. I mean, you're lucky. You have fur." Kermit shivered. "And I'd give it all to you if could." Fozzie smiled. Kermit smiled, and went in his own seperate corner to search for the pure crystal hidden somewhere in the cave. Fozzie, also in his own little corner, observed his surroundings. "Did you find anything Kermit?" Fozzie asked.  
"No, not yet. Let's go to a different section of the cave." Kermit and Fozzie ventured further into the cave. As they made in a little further, the two came across a frozen sillouette.  
"Yikes! K-Kermit, i-is that a person?" Fozzie stuttered.  
"I think so Fozzie."  
"W-Well it gives me the creeps! L-Let's get out of here!" Fozzie stuttered.  
"You go ahead. I'll investigate here, while you look in the next room. Ok?"  
"Alright Kermit."  
Fozzie proceeded to the next room, while Kermit remained where he was, starig atthe beautiful silouette. The silouette was a pig. She obviously used to be alive. Really, she looked like a regular human being sitting on an icy shelf. However, she was blue and immobilized. She was very beautiful, even though she was completely frozen in place.  
"Uh... Hey there." Kermit whispered to the statue. "I-I know you're... You're dead and all but... You're very beautiful. If you still lived, I'd probably-"  
CRASH!  
Kermit's whispering was interupted by the sound of many falling icecicles. Kermit ran to the next room where his best friend wandered off to.  
As Kermit entered the icy room, he found Fozzie, with an icecicle right in the heart.  
"F-Fozzie!" Kermit ran to the aid of his best friend.  
"K-Kermit. G-Get out of here..." Fozzie whispered. "Th-This place is c-cursed."  
Fozzie ran out of the energy to speak, and died. The worst part is, is that Kermit didn't even have the time to cry. There was about to be a avalanche, and if Kermit didn't act now, he'd end up like Fozzie. Kermit left his buddy behind, and ran back into the room with the frozen pig. He tried to escape through the other side of the room, but a land slide happened in there too, and both sides of the room were blocked off. It was just Kermit and the frozen woman in front of him. Kermit put his back towards the pig, and sat.  
"I guess it's just you and me, huh?" Kermit sighed.  
"Yeah." A soft voice replied.  
Kermit hopped on his feet immediately. He turned around very slowly.  
"Did you just... No, you're dead. Y-You can't-"  
"Talk? Why of course I can!" The pig hopped off her icy pedestal, and walked up to Kermit.  
"Hi. I'm Piggy." Piggy held out her hand.  
"I'm Kermit. Kermit the frog." Kermit shook Piggy's hand, and stared into her beautiful blue eyes.  
Piggy blushed, and then shivered.  
"You're cold?" Kermit asked. Piggy nodded, and shivered again.  
"See that?" Piggy pointed at two urns. "There used to be four."  
"What happened to them?" Kermit asked.  
"They shattered. Everytime a urn shatters, a piece of my soul does." Piggy explained.  
"Why does it shatter?" Kermit asked.  
"Kermit, like you said, I'm dead. And since I missed the light, I'm stuck on earth. However, if all the urns shatter, I dissapear. Since the cold weather is too much for me to bear, the urns shatter. I need warmth. T-To be the living dead." Piggy explained.  
Kermit nodded, and then he heard a crack. He turned around, and saw one urn shatter before his eyes. Piggy weakened, and fell at Kermits ankles.  
"Oh no! Piggy!" Kermit took off his coat, and covered her with it. She wasn't waking up.  
"No... NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kermit yelled.

It was twelve o' clock in the morning, and Kemit woke up screaming. When he stopped screaming, a light switched on.  
"Kermie, it's twelve in the morning, what's the matter?" Piggy aked sleepily.  
"Piggy!" Kermit rolled over, and snuggled her. "You're alright!"  
"Of course I am dear." Piggy kissed Kermit on the cheek.  
"Great. Now I can get some sleep." Kermit sighed. "Oh, and cover up. You're freezing!"  
Piggy was puzzled. "But it's the middle of Summer."  
"Doesn't matter. I don't want your last urn to crack." Kermit mumbled.  
"Huh...?" Piggy whispered.  
But Kermit had already fallen fast asleep. Piggy smiled, turn off her bedside light, and nuzzled closer to her frog. "Goodnight Mon Capitaine." Piggy whispered.

When it was actually time for him to wake up, Kermit slumped out of bed, realizing his bride was not present. She was most likely at work already.  
_No kiss or nothin'! _Kermit thought. He slipped on his robe, and proceeded downstairs. No one was at the table. "What...?" Kermit whispered.  
He was now a little frightened. Everything he usually saw, now seemed to be a figment of his imagination. "Uh, anyone home?" Kermit yelled.  
No response.  
Kermit thought for a moment. _It's not my birthday, is it? _He thought foolishly.  
Kermit ran outside. Not even a trace of his nephew playing with Sweetums.  
Or Jaz and Fozzie cuddling, and watching TV.  
And No Piggy there to kiss him before she went to work.  
_Where the heck is everyone? _Kermit thought.  
He decided to go outside. It could be one of those times where everyone's trying to get Gonzo unglued from the roof.  
The second time in a day.  
Kermit stepped outside, observing that no one was there. And Gonzo wasn't on the roof either. There wasn't anyone driving on the street either! He walked in the middle of the street, wondering why everyone was abset, in not only the house, but the street as well. Kermit looked to the left. Nothing. Nothing at all. Then the right. Nothing but grass, which, the way things were going, Kermit was surprised THAT was even there. Suddenly, Kermit heard the beeping of a horn. He turned around, when...

Kermit was at Piggy's aid, hoping she was still with him after that plunge to his ankles. "C'mon Piggy! Wake up!" Kermit yelled, tears streaming down his face.  
Piggy still appeared unconscious, Until her eyes began to flicker. Kermit smiled.  
"You're alive..." Kermit said, as he wiped his face. He had never faced anything so drastic. "I'm not alive." Piggy whispered, as she awoke. "I'm not real."  
Kermit shook his head. "Just because you're the living dead, doesn't mean you're not real. You're just... You're not _as _real..." Kermit blushed, as he went over his words. Thinking they weren't as sensitive as he had thought.  
Piggy blushed too, as she got back on her feet. Then realized she was wearing her new friend's coat. "Aren't you cold? It's at least -5 in here..." Piggy said, cautiously.  
"I'll be fine. All that matters is that you're alive. I'll be fine." Kermit assured.  
"But, you're feet will be cold!" Piggy cautioned.  
"I'm a frog. We're supposed to have cold feet." Kermit smiled.  
Both of them laughed at Kermit's little comment, and got close in an effort to keep warm.

Kermit's eyes flickered open. He was at the hospital surrounded by his close friends.  
Kermit's eyes widened as he saw Piggy. "Piggy!" Kermit would've jumped off the hospital bed, and hugged her if it wasn't for the stupid wires stuck to him.  
"Kermit, what's wrong with you!?" Piggy yelled.  
_Oh no, that's her chopping voice... _Kermit thought.  
"Uh, well... What do you mean?" Kermit asked.  
"This morning, everyone's been trying to get your attention, and you've been acting like they weren't there! And if that weren't enough, you went in the middle of the street like an idiot, and-"  
"You were hit by a car." Fozzie interupted.  
"Lucky..." Gonzo mumbled.  
"I did...?" Kermit asked.  
"Yeah, apparently the only thing that CAN touch this, is the front of an SUV." Jaz chuckled. "The doctor said that you're alright, though." Fozzie smiled.  
"I gotta get outta here!" Kermit yelled. "It's too cold in here for Piggy!"  
"Huh...? Why do you keep saying-" Piggy was interupted by Kemit unhooking himself, grabbed Piggy, and running out of the hospital. "PUT ME DOWN!" Piggy yelled. Dispite Piggy's constant complaining, Kermit kept trying to find his way out this maze called a hospital. He ran down a long hospital, with a lot of nurse and doctors sprinting behind him. They had tranquilizers. The nurses kept shooting them, but Kermit dodged them all skillfully. The one that _did _hit someone, hit Miss Piggy. So, not only was she being carried, she was not asleep. Kermit was on a roll. He ran, and ran, until he turned the corner.  
Then everything went black.

Kermit awoke, feeling strange again. He had a bit of a headache too.  
"Kermie? Are you awake now?"  
The sound of his beautiful wife's soft voice snapped him back to reality.  
"Yes Piggy, I am." Kermit replied, now noticing Piggy was right next to him, and they were in the living room. He was laying on the couch, with an icepack on his forehead. And his friends were sitting around him too. Piggy was the only one particularly close to him.  
"Kermie, we were worried sick about vous! We thought you were a gone..."  
Kermit felt a little bad about making everyone worry, but it was over and done now.  
"Wasn't I breathing...?" Kermit asked.  
Jaz shook her head.  
"Didn't seem like it Kermit. That's why it seems like a miracle that you're talking to us now."  
No wonder Piggy was so worried!  
No wonder!  
But if Kermit wasn't breathing how is it that he's alive?  
Kermit was very confused by all of this. He's been doing crazy things, he's been having crazy dreams, that he may, or may not know about.  
All he knows is...  
The temperature is not good for Piggy's skin.  
"Piggy! Uh, hold on! I'll go make you some hot tea!"  
Kermit literally hopped over the couch, and hurried off to the kitchen, as he started the tea, he quickly took Piggy's temperature.  
"Kermit, I am NOT sick!"  
"No, you're cold! I can't let you get cold!"  
Fozzie and Jaz exchanged looks, as they watched their amphibious friend run back and forth between Piggy and the kitchen.  
"What is he doing?!" Gonzo asked.  
"Acting stupid. Like you." Piggy growled.  
Jaz took a stun gun out of her pocket, and shocked Kermit.  
"Jaz!" Fozzie shouted.  
"He was hysterical, I had to do it."

Kermit was starting to get hungry. "So what do you eat around here?"  
Piggy blushed a little. All she did was stare at him.  
Kermit was a little puzzled until he realized she was dead.  
"Right..."  
Piggy giggled a bit.  
Kermit smiled, and put his arm around her.  
"Well... I don't need to eat either."  
Piggy gasped. "Yes you do!"  
Kermit shook his head. "Nah..."  
Kermit turned her head toward him.  
"Because I realize, you're all I need now."  
Piggy blushed. "Oh Kermit..."  
Just as Kermit leaned in to kiss her...

Kermit woke up!  
He was in the middle of the bathroom floor.  
_How am I...?_  
Kermit opened the bathroom door, and called for Piggy.  
No one answered.  
"NOOOO! NOT AGAIN!"  
Kermit pressed a hand to his face, hoping he didn't have to be hit by another car, just to see people again...

Kermit looked around the house, hoping to find someone. He found no one. Kermit looked especially for Miss Piggy though. He looked in one of her favorite places to be. The kitchen. And she wasn't there. Nor did he see anyone on the way.  
_Oh man, what have I gotten myself into...? _Kermit asked himself.  
He went to the living room, curled up on the couch, and tried to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Kermit was napping in the corner of the icy cave. Piggy on the other hand was carving a knife of some sort. After she was done crafting it, she slowly started to approach Kermit.

_Everytime I look at you, you make me want to smile_  
_Everytime you want leave, I make you stay awhile_  
_And when you blow a kiss at me, I know our love is true_  
_But I'm sorry my sweet Kermit, tonight our love is through_

As Piggy was about to get Kermit with her knife, Kermit woke up.  
"Piggy?! Wh-What are you-?"  
"Look Kermit I-"  
"No, Wh-Why were you just-?"  
"Look Kermit, the other night, you told me you had feelings for me, and I need to do what I had to do before you liked me too much." Piggy explained.  
Kermit was rather puzzled.  
"Kermit, I'm so sorry... I... I was trying to... Take your life... Literally..."  
Kermit scooted out of the corner, and stared at her.  
"Take it? Wha-? You mean kill me and then keep my life..?"  
"Well I-"  
At that moment, Kermit bumped into the wall, and the wall of ice crumbled, revealing jars filled with hearts.  
Then Kermit looked at Piggy.  
"I need hearts for heat." Piggy sighed.  
"You were using me? But why? I thought I was special to you!" Kermit ran into the crumbled wall, and found a way to advance to a different room.  
"But you are special to me... KERMIT! I'll help you save Miss Piggy!"  
At that momen, real memories combined with dream memories, and Kermit came back. "What do you mean?"  
"Piggy's in trouble and I-"  
"How is she in trouble?"  
"Something that you can prevent in the future will break her heart, and then she'll cease living." Piggy explained.  
Kermit crossed his arms, looking puzzled.  
"Kermit, due to your current state, you're going to do something that costs you your life. And when your life is gone, she'll take hers..."  
Kermit almost cried. He has no idea what's wrong with him, so he can't stop it.

Kermit woke up, in Miss Piggy's arms even. "PIGGY!" Kermit gave Miss Piggy a big kiss, which made Piggy blush a bit. "Kermie, are you feeling alright.  
"Yup, I'm fine, and I need to tell you how much I love you."  
"Why is that?" Piggy beamed.  
"Because. Fozzie, hand me my banjo!"  
Fozzie handed Kermit his instument.

If I were a poet,  
I would write a sonnet.  
It would say 'I love you,'  
your name would be on it!

If I were a farmer,  
I give you a bunny.  
If I had a beehive,  
you would get free honey.

If I were a baker,  
you could have a cruller,  
If I were a painter,  
choose your favourite colour!

If I had some diamonds,  
I give you a few,  
anything to show you  
how much I love you.

Did you guess my secret,  
I am not a poet.  
Couldn't write a sonnet,  
and I think you know it.

I am not a farmer,  
can't give you a bunny.  
I don't have a beehive,  
sorry bout the honey.

I am not a baker,  
don't know bread for matter.  
And I'm not a painter,  
and it doesn't matter.

I don't need a present  
all I have to do,  
is look at you to show you  
how much I love you.

"Oh Kermie..." Piggy kissed his forehead.  
_That's phase one... _Kermit thought  
What's he thinkin' now?

Alone. That's what Piggy was. Not the one who's always swooning over her frog, doing marvelous numbers, and overdosing on cosmetics...  
I mean the one inside Kermit's dreams. While Kermit was awake, the pig in his mind was left alone. At least... Not for the whole time...  
She was expecting someone.  
In the meantime she was doing what she shouldn't be doing...  
caressing her frozen figure of the frog she fell in love with. She didn't fall in love on purpose... It was only due to plan... But...  
Oh how wrong it all was...  
Piggy continued to hold the frozen figure until he arrived.  
Roy.  
He arrived on his usual cloud of darkness. "What are you doing my sweet?" He asked.  
Piggy realized she still held the frigid frog figure in her bear hands.  
"Oh! Nothing Mon Capitaine... Just... Making ice figures to pass the time..."  
Roy hardly believed it, but he had no time for such tomfoolery!  
"Are you sticking to the plan...?"  
Piggy gently nodded.  
"It pains me that he doth not know..." An icy tear fell down her cheek as she spoke.  
"Just stick the original outline! I already got you... For now... But the space time continuim was later destroyed thanks to that worthless amphibian... If you don't do what you're told, you will be punished! I already infected your mind... I'm infecting it as we speak... But the frog must go! Won't you get it through your thick skull Piggy Lee?!" Roy shouted.  
Piggy nodded gently as more tears streamed down her face. She had to do the most terrible thing...  
"But... It pains moi to... To be his sickness and he... And he has no idea... And the whole thing... Is a ruse... I can't live this lie. The urns... The... The thing about me... I'd never take my life over Kermie... Because... I'm smarter than that... And... And I... I don't want to take his life... Or be his sickness... Why must you torture me like this?!" Piggy cried. As Piggy cried more, Roy snatched her Kermit figure away.  
"Watch your tone! Remember, I supply those hearts to keep you from the fiery depths of -(Insert bad H word here)-! "  
Alas he was correct... She was between a rock and a hard place.  
Roy smashed the figure on the ground, and it smashed in a million pieces.

Kermit came back to his mind again as he fell asleep in reality.  
Undead Piggy was in the corner, crying her eyes out.  
(And honestly, if she wanted to, she could physically take it out, yuck!)  
Kermit, seeing her, came up behind her and gave her a hug from the back of her.  
"Kermie..." Piggy wiped her tears, hoping he saw none of them.  
"Piggy are you alright?" Kermit asked.  
She nodded, even though nothing was ok.  
She didn't want to make him worry. She was already killing him.  
"So, how's Piggy?" Piggy asked.  
Kermit only smiled. Things were excellent. There was no way she'd take her life now. She'd now just how much Kermit loved her, and she'd know how much Kermit would want her to live.  
Undead Piggy on the other hand, knew that his thoughts were incorrect.  
She had once stated in her book,  
"Kermie makes moi possible. Impossible, I can do all by myself."  
And it was really true. Without him, she had almost nothing to live for.  
"Piggy is something wrong?" Kermit asked, noticing how Piggy zoned out for a very long time.  
"Kermie, don't hate moi." Piggy cried.  
Kermit crossed his arms. "Why would I?" Kermit asked.  
"Because I'm your-" Piggy was interupted by a red shock of electricity, sent to her body out of nowhere. It hurt so much, she could speak.  
"Piggy!" Kermit rushed to her, but then he woke up.

Kermit woke up, sweat slicked, and out of breath. Then he looked over to Piggy who was fast asleep next to him. He smiled.  
She was alright... But the one in his mind, might not have been.  
Oh well. He couldn't sleep now. Instead, he watched his beautiful wife sleep.  
It was a night well spent.

Meanwhile, in Kermit's head, was an aching Piggy. Undead, and unhappy, as she shook in pain. Roy appeared again in his cloud of fog.  
"You tried to tell him, didn't you?"  
"I didn't... Want... to lie... to him..." Piggy cringed.  
"I don't care, you're under my control. For you insolence, I will punish you!"  
Roy waved his hand near Piggy's shelf of hearts, and took half of them away.  
"Think, before you do..." Roy then dissapeared.  
Piggy, undead, unhappy, heartbroken, and prideless, limped to the icy shelf, and collapsed.

"I hate you Roy..." She whispered.

Piggy was full of pain. The red electric is what killed her before... But if she's dead, it only hurts for a very long time. Piggy had a plan. If Piggy finds a way to stop infecting Kermit, she can save him, and herself. But the only way to do that is suicide.  
I'm sure you're wondering how someone who's dead, is able to commit suicide.  
Well... The undead Piggy, is not really dead, due to change in time.  
I'm also sure you're wondering what happened exactly.  
Well I'd be glad to explain.

Roy, a demon in disguise, came to the Muppet Theatre, pretending to apply for a job. Kermit, being shorthanded, because an act went wrong, (And yes, it WAS Roy's fault.) had to hire Roy. What else was he supposed to do? Anyway, It was when Roy went up to Miss Piggy, that things took a turn for the worse...

Piggy allowed him into the room. "How may I help you?" Piggy asked.  
"Why, yes in fact, Piggy my dear..." Roy had on his signature evil grin.  
Piggy gave him a look. "How...?"  
Roy kissed her gently.  
Piggy, clearly surprised, only backed up, until Roy pinned her up against the wall. She knew, it wasn't right at all. She belonged with Kermit... But... There was something about Roy that made him irrisistible to her, and that certain thing is, is that Roy is a demon that lives in her... And it escaped... Roy developed inside of Miss Piggy's brain.  
Roy kissed her again. And again. And again. And the final time he kissed her, he injected poison into her system. However, it didn't do as much as Roy thought it would. So he decided to use that red electricity.  
And it worked. Not only was it a deadly weapon, but it was also a hypnosis weapon.  
So... She was forced to do whatever he said.  
But. Kermit rescued her before she was unable to be unseen again.  
Which is why Undead Piggy was sent to Kermit's brain to kill him so that doesn't happen...  
And as long as Kermit is alive, Piggy is still half living...

Piggy always crys at that memory. How could she have been so stupid...

So, with undead Piggy in Kermit's brain, and Miss Piggy next to him, Kermit was unsure of what kind of day he was having. Piggy slept next to him in their plush bed, with the blue blankets. Piggy was snuggled up to him, and Kermit just lay there, listening to her slow, but steady breathing. He made a sound of content, and kissed her forehead, waiting for her beautiful eyes to flicker open. But instead of seeing her awaken from her beauty rest, he was summoned into his own mind.

Kermit walked into the icy archway, meeting with the dead version of his one true love.  
"What's up Piggy?" Kermit asked, tapping his frozen flipper on the equally frozen floor.  
Piggy shrugged. What she wanted to say, was that she needed to save him. By killing herself. But there's two reasons why that would not work.  
For starters, when Piggy dies, she gives off a poison effect, that only Roy could shield him from. And as you know, he wouldn't.  
Also, the way Piggy is connected to Kermit's brain, it makes her seem like a vital organ.  
So, unless Roy disconnects her from him, she would kill him along with herself.  
"Piggy, what did you call me in for?" Kermit asked.  
"I needed to tell you something."  
"What?"  
Piggy looked away. Then kissed him.  
He was so shocked, that he backed away. He didn't want to be in love with two different versions of his wife. Oh, why did love have to be complicated?

Kermit was with his real wife now. Actually enjoying himself, oblivious to the fact that his life hung by a thread. Inside his brain, was Undead Piggy, conversing with her other significant other, Roy Pig. In case you haven't noticed, he's the bad guy in all this.  
"Roy... I've been thinking..."  
"About?"  
"Well, I've been thinking about this whole Kermit situation, and... I realized that Kermit isn't what I want." Piggy sighed. Roy smirked. She seemed so sincere with her words, so sure of herself.  
"Did I hear you correctly, love?"  
Piggy smiled lightly, and nodded. "Of course."  
Roy's smirk morphed into a smile. "Then, pray tell... What do you want?"  
"Vous of course."  
Piggy's sexy attitude, manipulative baby blues, and the innocence of a woman, gave Piggy that certain charm, that effects every man she meets.  
"Oh really?" Roy stroked her cheek with a cold, bare hand.  
Piggy smiled, and nodded.  
"Mmm Hmm... Which is why I decided that I want to help destroy Kermit, for the betterment of our relationship."  
"And how do you plan to do so?" Roy asked, practically whispering in her ear.  
"Well... I need your demon powers..."  
Roy backed away from her. "You can't be serious."  
Piggy blushed a light pink, that looked white on her pale, icy blue skin.  
"Please?"  
"...Hmm... Very well... Dispose of him as you wish..."  
Piggy kissed him, which was betraying Kermit in a way.  
"Thank you."

Piggy knew what she did was wrong. She knew what the consenquences of her actions were. But that was beside the point. She had something that she needed to do.  
Since she had Roy's demon powers, she could do anything Roy can. Oh, how foolish he was to trust her! Piggy was happy as a pig. Because... She is one. DUH.  
But more to the point, all she had to do was call Kermit and end this. Before it was too late. "KERMIE, I HAVE GREAT NEWS!" She shouted.  
Just like that, Kermit put himself to sleep, and was now face to face with the icy sillouette that was, undead Piggy.  
"What is it?" Kermit asked.  
"Well sweetheart, I am able to save you from death."  
"Uh, that's great! Why am I dying...?"  
"Never you mind that." Piggy used the powers she was given to encase Kermit in a protective dome. "Now keep still, and quiet." She whispered. Piggy used her power to disconnect herself from Kermit's brain, meaning, she's no longer a vital organ.  
Kermit stayed trapped inside a bubble. Oh, how odd it was to see the dark, and icy magic flow around her. While it was very mysterious, it was also quite majestic and beautiful. Just like her.  
"Piggy..."  
Piggy couldn't hear him, as the protective bubble was like a sound barrier...  
As Piggy was about to take her own life, Roy flashed in, and Piggy's worst nightmares had been realized.  
"You DID betray me! I knew you weren't trustworhy!" Roy frowned.  
"Th-Then why'd you give me the powers?" Piggy asked.  
"Benefit of the doubt. Get him out of the bubble, and kill him." Roy commaned.  
"You..." Piggy stared at the ground, She was SICK and TIRED of being bossed around, abused, and... And being a big jerk because of him. She wasn't going to let him ruin her one chance of happiness.  
"You're not the boss of me!"  
Piggy seemed to transform into a monster of a majestic ice bride, who had a battle pack consisting of swords. Also with her demon powers, she possessed ice blasts, and the ability to freeze him. This battle was too easy... Until Roy adopted a form of his own. Roy transformed into this dark creature, who had the ability to surround her in poison darkness, and create shadow creatures, and figures that could put her in harms way. What an interesting battle this would become.

"You brought this upon yourself Piggy Lee..."  
"Diddo to you, dummo." Her pride was restored with that small statement.  
As the battle begun, Kermit couldn't help but wonder who Roy was. Was he a secret, and jealous suitor of hers? Perhaps a genderbend of her? Or even a pig version of himself? Although, Kermit never imagined himself to have brown hair, if any. Whoever this guy was, he had a strong dislike for him.

Piggy threw a few iceblasts at him, try to freeze him, but Roy skillfully dodged, and surrounded her in darkness. Piggy didn't care if she died... But Roy needed to die first. If she died first, Roy could easily kill Kermit afterward. And how tragic that would be...  
Piggy tried to bear it for as long as she could. "For Kermie, For Kermie..." She told herself. With that strong piece of inspiration, she pushed out of the puff of darkness, to deliver a swift punch to Roy's jaw. Leaving him in pain. But that didn't stop him. He created shadow creatures of everyone of her friends. Jaz, Fozzie, Kermit, even Gonzo. Now, for the living Piggy, taking them down would be a piece of cake. But for undead Piggy, she hasn't talked to them in so long, that she doesn't even remember how vurnerable they were.  
The shadows trampeled her, and were poisoning her, until Kermit yelled as lound as he could, lucky enough to be barely audible, "JAZ DOESN'T LIKE THE WORDS, 'GAME OVER.' TELL HER THAT!" Piggy yelled, with whatever energy she had left, "GAME OVER!" That eliminated Shadow Jaz immediately.  
Roy couldn't believe that. He was speechless.  
Kermit then yelled, "FOZZIE DOES NOT LIKE IT WHEN YOU INSULT HIS JOKES!"  
Piggy said a few insulting things about his jokes, and poof, there went shadow Fozzie. Next was Kermit. She already knew. "HIIIIII-YAAAAAAAH!" A swift karate chop caused shadow Kermit's demise.  
Then Gonzo gave up, because frankly, he was scared.

Roy was now infuriated.  
"No matter, I'll have to deal with you myself..." Roy placed his hands around her neck, and emitted poison, and red electric.  
Piggy shed tears, whining.  
Images of Kermit flashed before her eyes...  
Piggy held strong, and ended Roy by swiftly slipping out of his grip, and making him shock, and poison himself... Until he died.

Piggy just fell next to Kermit, using the small bit of energy, to place her hand on top of his protective bubble. Her eyes told him everything would be fine.

Kermit sure hoped so...

Piggy's breathing was slowing down, and Kermit couldn't be more worried.  
"Piggy, are you alright?" Kermit asked.  
Piggy was too weak. She could speak, but not hear. The poison in her system was settling within her, and she had only a little bit of time left for life.  
"Piggy, please..."  
"K-Kermie..."  
As soon as Kermit heard her sweet voice, he placed one green hand on the bubble, and matched it with hers.  
"Kermie... I-I'm sorry you were put through all of this... At first, I was going to follow Roy's every command... But then Igot to know you... I couldn't kill you... I-I couldn't hurt you... Becaus-... Beca-..."  
She was losing her breathe, and all brain power at the moment. She was about to die. Kermit's eyes widened, and he literally was willing to bust the force of dark magic keeping them apart. Try as he might, he couldn't do it. As Piggy approached death, hazy images of her past before her life as part of the undead. Then she mumbled, "Take good care of Miss Piggy." Hearing her, Kermit could only shed a tear.  
As Piggy laid to rest, she gave off her poison effect, that made Kermit understand the purpose of the bubble. When the poison wore off, the bubble bursted, allowing Kermit to plant one last kiss on her frigid lips.  
Somehow, he felt this whole thing was his fault...

Kermit was awoken by the soft murmurs of his wife. At least one of them survived.  
He looked at the time, and realized that he slept longer than he thought. It was exactly 11:35pm. Kermit then switched his attention to his wife, who wore a silky gown, and snuggled up to him while he was asleep. Kermit smiled, and wrapped a slim arm around her wide figure. Then a question popped up, which caused him to gently shake her awake.  
"Mmm... Yes Kermie?" Piggy yawned, flickering her eyes open.  
Kermit was quite shocked at how easy she woke up.  
"Piggy can I ask you something? Do you know a pig named Roy?"  
Piggy froze, and stared into Kermit's eyes, looking much like her dead, frigid twin.  
"I... Well... In a dream, I do."  
Kermit blushed. He was unsure why. Perhaps it was the sweetness of her voice.  
"I think we need to talk..."  
So Kermit explained himself, and since Roy had apparently been in Piggy's dreams, Piggy believed every word he said.  
"...And Piggy, er... I killed him?" Piggy asked.  
Kermit nodded, and smiled at reference to the third person.  
Piggy blushed. Sure she always thought of herself, as short fused, especially when she put on that diva act of hers, but she would never imagine, or plan a death of another.  
"Kermit, are you positive than I'm... dead...? And Roy too?  
Kermit nodded. "Positive. Now let's go to bed. It's really late, and I am so sleepy."  
Piggy giggled at the fact that he's been asleep all day.  
"Good night Kermie."  
"G'night Piggy." 

As the morning came, Kermit and Piggy were sleeping in the rays of the sunlight.  
Piggy's eyes flickered, to look at the face of her true love, Kermit the frog.  
"Kermie..." She nuzzled into his chest, and Kermit, as if by instinct, wrapped his arms around her.

Watching from above, was the undead Piggy... Or... Angel Piggy now. Angel Piggy watched from above, what she wished was her. She continued to dream, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. As she hastily turned around, she was startled by who it was.  
"Kermit...? Wh-What are you..."  
"I killed myself so I could be with you Piggy. I... I realize that I don't want her down there... I... I want you up here..." Kermit got a little closer to her.

Angel Piggy was awoken by a friend of hers named Autumn. She was apparently asleep in the angel's resting room.  
"Piggy, you're talking in your sleep..." Autumn said.  
"I... I am? I was?" Piggy asked.  
"Yeah. I just came to bed myself." Autumn settled herself in bed. "Goodnight Piggy."  
"Oh, uh, goodnight Autumn..."  
Piggy closed her eyes.  
"Goodnight Kermie..."  
She whispered.

The end


End file.
